The Cyborg's Melody
by Marisa24915
Summary: Jim was on his usual walk, when he meets a girl his own age. He later starts to have feelings for her, but there is more to her than meets the eye.
1. The Meeting

**The Cyborg's Melody**

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

It was a new starting of the Benboe Inn after the journey to Treasure Planet, discovering Flint's treasure, the secret on how he would steal gold without being seen. Hiking off into a ship full of wanted pirates. It was a new restarting, fix things up! Jim hasn't been doing many things though, he hadn't been caught by the police. He just helped his mother at the Benboe Inn. Sure, it's been one year later. Nothing has happened...

--

Jim was on his normal walk like usual. A little 'Hello' there, another wave other there and everyone was happy. As he walked passed the little market shop, he waved to the owner as the owner waved back to him.

As he walked, he had both hands in his pockets and looked down to his feet. Of course, he knew where he was going! He just payed more attention to his feet then what was in front of him.

He then felt something bump into him and he instantly looked up. He saw a young lady, possibly 16 years old, she woar a cloak and a hood. The shadow from the hood covered most of her face. When she bumped into Jim, she had dropped all of her groceries.

Jim bent down and helped her pick up everything, "It's alright I'll pick it up, I did cost you your food." She didn't listen to him and kept picking up her things as Jim did also. "It's alright. Food is food. I could by more." She said, without expression. As she got back up her hood had flown off, letting Jim get a good look at her face.

Light green eyes, with thick eyelashes. Light, long brown, curly hair. So very beautiful and shined when the sun would face it. Beautiful lips, in the color of a light pink ribbon. Jim wouldn't stop staring at her, for she got irritated, "Uh...You can stop looking at my face now..."

Jim shook his head, snapping out of that moment. "Oh I'm so sorry." He apologized. The girl giggled and gave a slight smile, "It's alright."

Jim started to mumble his words, he didn't even know what he was saying, "I-I-I uh I'm s-s-sorry for your food."

"Boy, you sure do like to apologize! What is it, like a routine to try to get me to like you?"

"N-no no! That's not what I'm doing! I'm just uh- very nervous..That's all..." Jim replied, still trying to figure out what to say. "O-kay." The girl said as she raised her eyebrow slowly.

Jim sighed. The young girl pulled out her hand and smiled as Jim suddenly looked confused, "I'll save you the trouble. I'm Melody." Jim smiled back and shook her hand. "I'm Hawkins Jimmy!" Jim said as he saw her giggle and realized what the mistake he had made, "No! I'm Jimmy Hawkinnys- No!" Jim got confused with his words and sighed. He tried again, "I'm Jim Hawkins."

"Pleasure to meet you Jim Hawkins." Melody then grabbed her hood and pulled it towards her face, "Now, I hope you don't mind but I have to go, dinner is quite soon."

Jim had a thought that sprung him like crazy, "Why don't you come over for supper?" Melody looked at him with a sad look, "I don't know. I don't want to let this food go to waist. I hope you understand."

"It's okay, you can bring your food and we can cook it." Jim suggested. Melody gave him a look, and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't." She then walked off as Jim watched. She turned around quickly to face him, still walking, "I'm very sorry! I hope we see each other again!" She yelled out.

Jim sighed with sadness, and whispered to himself, "Yeah...Me too."

-0-0-

It was the next day, and Jim was on his usual walk. Again.

As he walked he looked everywhere, watching everyone, exploring everything. They he saw a figure, sitting on a stool, holding a paint brush painting. It was Melody, she still woar her cape, but left her hood off.

Jim ran towards her, "Melody!"

Melody looked up and stopped what she was doing. She saw Jim and smiled, "Lookie here! It's Tumbler Boy!"

Jim laguhed slightly to Melody's little joke. "Are you busy later?" Jim asked her. Melody thought for a moment, she did have plans but she didn't want to turn him down again...

"I'm so sorry, but yes I am busy tonight. Some other night maybe?" Melody bit her bottom lip, ready to hear Jim's reaction.

Jim looked disappointed, "Oh. Well, it's okay. Another night maybe..." Jim turned around the other direction, and began to walk. Melody looked down for a moment and looked back at Jim, "Wait!"

Jim stopped for a moment, and turned around to her direction slowly. "Maybe a walk around the Moonlight sounds good?" She asked, hesitating to what he might say.

"Sounds wonderful.

She smiled as they both walked around under the stars and the shining Moon. They both spoke about many things, how their life started out, the worst that had happened in their lives, and the most wonderfuls that happened also. Jim went on and on about his adventure to Treasure Planet. Melody seemed really interest and surprised at the journeys Jim has faced. She then began a story about when she sailed across the Universe and back.


	2. Magical Woman

**Chapter Two: Magical Woman**

"I'm really having a good time." Melody said to Jim, as they were still walking. "Me too." Jim replied. Something then donged in Melody's head and she quickly grabbed Jim's hand and ran straight in front of her.

"Whoa! Where are you taking me?!" Jim yelled as she still yanked him to run. "Somewhere secret."

They then reached onto a closed bridge. It was big, it was the right size for vehicles and transportaion to go over. They both walked over, seeing no one was crosing. "So, what do you want to show me?" Jim asked her. Melody turned to him and smiled, "Watch."

She picked up her right hand, and suddenly Jim started to float in the air. "Whoaa..." Melody laughed as she let him do tricks in the air. "Is this all you can do?" Jim asked with an excited voice. Melody slowly put him back down to the ground, and nodded slightly. She took his hand, and jumped other the bridge with him.

She stayed calm, except for Jim who screamed none-stop. Melody still held onto his hand and was going down head first.

Right before they both could splash into the water, Melody picked up her body and there they both went soaring in the air. "WOOH-HOO-HOO-HOOOO!!!" Jim yelled in the air. Melody looked down at him, "So, having fun?"

"Absolutley!"

"Good. Now get ready, I'm going to let go of your hand."

"Okay."

Melody then saw Jim nod, and let go of his hand. Jim suddenly flew in air, by himself. "Wow, this is amazing! How can you do that?" he asked, while flipping and swirling in the air. Melody did a back flip in the air while replying to him, "Maybe I'm just a Magical woman!"

Jim turned onto his back, flying backwards with his hands behind his head, trying to make himself more relaxed. "You know, this was the best night ever."

"I'm glad."

As Melody flew, she had lost control and started to fall from the sky. She screamed with fright as Jim swooped down to save her. "DON'T WORRY MELODY I'M COMING!"

Melody was slightly close to falling into the water. Luckly for her Jim had flown to her just in time. "You should be more careful." He told her with a smile. Melody rolled her eyes, but smiling at the same time, "Yeah, yeah yeah."

Jim led her down on the bridge, as he floated down also. "Stay right here, I don't want you to fall again." Jim ordered. He turned the other way trying to find something in his pocket. Melody had her hands on her hips, and rolled her eyes with a smirk.

She stood onto the side of the bridge, (well the railing) and jumped down head first. Jim turned around with a grin not knowing she jumped off, and had something in his hand, "Here this is for y-"

He noticed she wasn't there and looked over the bridge, down to water and saw Melody going straight head first into the water. He smirked but smiled also. She swam back up to the surface, and started to swim backwards but was looking head-up to Jim.

"Come on in! The water is pppeeerrffeecttt!"

Jim gave her a look, "Melody –" before he could continue, Melody dived back underwater, and swam back up. "Sorry. What did you say?" She said, laughing.

Jim smirked and then jumped down to the water. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he yelled. Melody laughed and started to swim away. "Not if you can't catch me!"

She began to swim like a Dolphin. In and out of the water, jumping up and down. Jim swam as quickly as possible, and finally caught up to Melody. She tried to swim away, but Jim grabbed onto her dress as he ripped it. Only a minor peace came off, but Melody was still ticked off.

"You did not just do what I think you did." Melody gave him a furious look, while Jim laughed with innocents and tried to swim away. Melody dived into the water swim from underneath, and grabbing him by his feet.

She took him by one foot, and soar out of the water and into the air. Jim was hanging upside down, because Melody held one of his feet. "Uhh...Can you put me down!" Jim yelled, capturing everything in sight upside down.

"Okay." Melody let go of his foot, as Jim was falling in the air. But Melody had caught his foot on time, "Just kidding." Jim crossed his arms and laughed with a smirked, "Ha. Ha. Ha."

"You know, I still don't understand how you can do these things..."

"I guess I was born with it. Not alot of people are."

"Oh...So...Where to next?"

"I have no idea."

"So you're telling me we are soaring through the air and no idea where we going?"

"Yup."

"Okay."


	3. All Off Board!

**Cha****pter Three: All Off-Board!**

"How about you come meet my mom? And Doppler! Oh and Morph!" Jim asked her as they were settled to the ground.

"Morph?" Melody looked confused as she slowly raised her eyebrow. Jim nodded with a grin, "Yeah Morph. He's my little pink pet! He can morph into anything! I guess that's how he got his name."

"Uhh..." Melody hesitated for a moment, "Sounds cool."

--

As they walked to the Benbo Inn, Melody walked in with Jim but was silently shaking, for some reason... Sarah smiled brightly as she walked toward Melody, "Hello there! You must be Jim's new friend!"

"Yes, my name is Melody." Melody introduced smiling, or maybe...forcing a smile. Doppler came with Amelia and his children and introduced themselves. "It's a pleasure meeting you Amelia and Doctor Doppler."

Jim took Melody's hand and brought her to someplace in the Benbo Inn. "This is Morph." Jim said as he pointed at Morph who came snuggling up to his cheek.

Melody forced a smile at Morph, for he raised his eyebrow at her as if he knew her. "Stay here, I'll be right back!" Jim saied, and raced out of the room. Melody then sighed, "Morph! What are you doing here!"

Morph then mumbled in his little language. "What?! I thought Silver sent me to look after him, not you! He never said anything." Melody whispered-yelled. Morph then mumbled again.

"Oh he's doing great! Well... dince we are both here, I guess we can look after him together!" Melody then high-fived Morph. Jim had come back right when Melody and Morph had finished their little conversation.

Morph then went up to Melody's cheek and snuggled up to her. "Aw...Looks like Morph got used to you." Jim told her grinning. "Anyway, I couldn't find what I was looking for. Anyway, come on we are gonna go on a ride."

"Where and on what?"

"You'll see."

"I don't like surprises you know."

"Well, today will be the day where you do like surprises!"

Jim had brought Melody to the Montreser Space Port, holding onto her hand, dragging her around everywhere. "Could you _please_ tell me where we are going!" Melody yelled, as she followed Jim around.

They both then ended up facing a giant ship, in waiting for people to board along. Jim rushed with Melody to hurry up and get on board. Once Jim and Melody were about to walk into the ship, someone had haulted them. It was man, very old, too old to be part of a crew ship. But, many things can happen in Montreser Space Port.

"Um, we would just like to get into the ship. If you don't mind." Jim stated as the man in front of them just stared. "I'm sorry, but that will not be aloud. The ship is closed for guest and others who desire to ride along. Actually, this ship doesn't take anyone BUT the crew." The man had explained.

Jim was disapointed as he couldn't take Melody on the ship. A younger man walked up next to the older man, and told him, "Uh...Captain. We are allowed to bring guests on the ship..."

"Shut up, I know that!"

Jim and Melody raised their eyebrow at the same time, giving both men a confused look. "Mind telling me who are you?"

"My name is Claude Orion Pax. I am the captain of this ship. You may call me Calude, Captain Claude or just Captain. Not that you will, you won't be staying on this ship."

"But Sir, can't they stay with us just for a while. We could use some extra company." The man beside him had said. Captain Claude sighed, "Fine...Fine..." Jim and Melody had jumped with excitement, as the younger man escortted them in. "My name is Thaddaeus David Tiernan Sprecher. I am the Captain's Assistant, I wish I wasn't. He's not that very pleasant but, can be at times. But very rarely."

"Wow. Jim Hawkins, nice to meet you Thaddaeus." Jim shook Thaddaeus' hand, as Thaddaeus replied, "Oh, just call me Thadd."

"Melody Rinesfare." Melody shook his hand also, as they followed him into the ship. As Jim, Melody and Thadd passed by everyone, he greeted also. Waving at the crew, as some took off their hats and waved back. "Jim, Melody, I'd like you to meet Athela. She is the ost kindest and caring of the crew."

"Hello there, Jim Hawkins." Jim shook Athela hand, and so did Melody as she introduced herself. "Glad to have you here, hope you have a better time then we are." Athela had told them as they all laughed slightly.

Thadd brought them both to another member of the crew, as Thadd looked up at the ship, to the looking point. "Hello there, Eli!" He yelled. "Hello there!" Eli yelled looking down at everyone. "These are two new guests, Jim Hawkins and Melody Rinefares." Thadd introduced as the sun brightned in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Eli Corren Mairec!" Eli yelled down. "Nice to meet you too!" Melody and Jim yelled out, blocking the sun's beams with their hand.

Thadd led to another member of the crew, "Hey there Maija! These are our new guests on the ship." Maija looked up to see two figures, "Hey there! I'm Maija Foster!"

"Jim Hawkins."

"Melody Rinesfare."

"I hope you have a great time here, we try to keep it neat and tighdy for the ship to be spotless. And so the Captain doesn't take away our break time..." Maija said, as she was putting away the mot and bucket.

"Must be horrible." Melody stated to Maija, watching her put everything away. "No not really..." There was a long pause after that. "Okay, yeah it's horrible." Maija continued as she knew it wasn't the truth.

"Well make yourselves comfortable, lunch is at 12:00, and don't worry. You can tour around, the Captain won't bite...Sometimes..."


End file.
